A Gummy's Journey ( story )
'Part I : The great design' Once upon a time there was a gummy Bear named Sam, and a gummy bear named Alice. They didn't know each other, they lived in faraway places. While living their boring and meaningless life, the Universe decided something else for them, they were on their way to live the experience of a lifetime. Sam lived in a small rural city, he was a young gummy, good looking, the voice of an angel, friendly, but what he had that other gummies didn't, was his high respect for others and his caring and loving personality. He was a cute gummy, but that cuteness, to others meant weakness. Deep inside he was strong, stronger than most of them, Sam didn't have an easy life but he still held onto life with all his little heart. He knew that someday, somehow he would finally find the meaning of his existence, how it feels to be truly happy, how it feels to be loved. Alice lived in a peaceful neighborhood in a central city, she was already sucked in adulthood, more or less by necessity, she left school when her life was a mess, never regretting her decisions but feeling she wasn't ready for the life she was living. She was a beautiful gummy, admired, desired, Alice was the kind of gummy you meet once in a lifetime. Loved by everyone, but extremely alone. A career, a home, she had all a gummy of her age could wish for. Happiness on her face, day after day, around her people felt good, but they didn't know that deep inside she felt empty, alone, sorrowful, through her eyes the world was grey. She was missing something important, love. Sam liked browsing the gummynet, and he rapidly grew addicted to Gumia. There he could write -something that he loved to do-, he could post pictures he created, meet people he probably would never see in real life, something which made his contact with his new friends easier. Sam was changing, opening himself to others, opening his heart to new challenges. That's when he landed on a Gumia where others were feeling like him, where they could understand his anxiety and distress, where he could possibly find a way out of his dark existence. At the same time Alice was an active gummy on other Gumias, where she had lots of friends, she was finally seeing a bit of light in her darkness too. By coincidence or fate, she met someone that brought her to the same Gumia as Sam, her misunderstood years were past now, but she was there, now. It didn't end up well, and as she was erasing all evidence of her presence off the said Gumia, she started meeting other Gummies. One day Sam was on the chat and Alice was too. She tried to introduce to him, but Sam wasn't interested in talking to her, on that day she thought she would never talk to this gummy again. Some days later he was there, she came on.. He was depressed, she was feeling alone, they talked... For the 1st time Sam opened to someone, told her about his sad life, and she was listening (reading) every word that he wrote, feeling everything that he felt, trying her best to help him overcome the bad day he had. Her interest grew bigger as she realized that their life were filled with common hurts and pains. At the end Sam was feeling better, he had someone to talk to, and Alice had someone to help, someone like her. When she had to go back home, she felt something strange, she felt a little twinge in her heart when thinking that she had to leave him until the next day. But she had to go, so she left knowing that something was happening. Days afterward, they virtually met again, as they were getting to know each other, they noticed something changing in them, something that they couldn't help from happening, something that was beyond their control. They shared pictures, heard each other's voices, as what was in their heart grows and grows into something unconditional. They decided to assume what their heart was telling them, that they wouldn't be able to be apart anymore. They knew that they met their soul mate. Their relationship wasn't easy, as most long distance relationships are. He was younger, she was older, she was free, he was not. Many things tried to tear their love apart, but nothing could even lay a scratch on their strong feelings. Fights, arguments, conflicts.. They always ended up bringing them closer than before. Time passed and they couldn't stand the distance anymore. It was so hard that it was hurting them more than needed, when they should have been feeling only happiness. Since she was now an independent young women, she decided to make the move, and flew off to him. 'Part II : Soul mates meets' She decided to visit his country, but she wanted to surprise him, so she didn't say anything about it and pretended she would be away for sometime because of her work, while she was in fact travelling. She finally arrived near his town, she was very tired, so she had a shower, laid on the bed and connected to the gummynet to talk to him. He was there, her heart was racing when she thought that she was so close to him now, but she felt so nervous, she didn't know how to tell him she was there. He would probably jump to the roof. She needed sleep, so she talked to him as usual, teasing him about the day they would meet, her whole body thrilled by the proximity of her loved one. The next day was a Saturday so Alice decided that she would tell him then. They virtually hugged and kissed, virtually for the last time, as she said goodnight to her love -who still thought he was 6 hours ahead of her-. Morning came, the bright light of the sun was piercing through the curtains, touching her skin with his warmth to wake her up. She stood up, had a quick breakfast, showered, brushed her hair she couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to be beautiful for him. She opened her laptop, her heartbeat faster than ever waiting for him to come on, he appeared and time stopped all around her. This was it, the moment they have been waiting for, the greatest day of their life, when they will finally meet. They greeted, but she couldn't wait :- - What would be your greatest wish right now? - Holding you in my arms... - What would you do if I said you could do it.. - What? Don't joke around, it's hard enough for me.. - Well I can go back home then.. If you don't want to see me. - I don't get it, do you mean... No.. It can't be... ''- (giggles) Well, yes that's it, I'm here ! Surprise !'' - Really? Oh my God, where are you, I'm going out right now...! Together they set a meeting point to a Park nearby, they couldn't wait any longer so they decided to go out now, and meet as soon as possible. Sam was the first to arrive, Alice had to ask for a lot of directions to get there, but she wanted to come late, to see him first, to have the time to collect her mind before the big jump. He was there, sitting on a bench in the park where they should be meeting. Through her eyes, he looked like an angel, surrounded by a warm light, even more perfect than what she had ever imagined. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her head, he was there looking around, looking for her. His eyes were sparkling, a nervous but excited smile was traced on his face like a piece of art from the heavens. The moment brought more emotions than she thought. Trembling like a leaf, she took a deep breath and walked toward him, he turned his head and saw her, Her that he's been waiting for all his life. To him she looked liked paradise on earth, she was beautiful, her body was shaped as a statue of Ancient Greece, she was his dream come true. He felt a wave of comfort, love and warm affection rushing through him as he stood up and looked in her eyes. They were now facing, staring blindly into each other's soul, they were talking without words, their eyes, they were telling more than any word could ever explain. Like in a dream, he raised his hand looking for hers, both of their skin were burning, of envy, impatience, nervosity, mixed feelings that made this moment magical. As his skin touched hers, they could feel some sort of electricity running from one to the other, they were sharing something, something invisible, alchemy, their soul were recognizing each other. Without unlocking their eyes, he raised his other hand to touch her face, that face he's been longing to touch for months, her soft skin under his fingers was hot and red, she was blushing, excited and shy she smiled at him, while he caressed and traced her features with love. They couldn't speak yet, their heart were beating too fast for that, but they didn't need too, exploring each other in silence was more than they could have hoped for. They were now holding hands, lost, they forgot about everything beside themselves, the world around them disappeared, they could feel their heart beating loud in their chest, that beat became a melody, a music that brought them to this wonderful universe their love built. It was real, they were both here, together. They could touch, feel, inhale the sweet scent of each other's body. They snapped back to reality, they knew that they would have to talk, but they were so nervous, so shy... They've been waiting for that moment for so long.. They didn't know where to start. Should they kiss? Should they say "Hi" ? Sam decided to take the lead and asked to Alice : -"How do you feel?", the sound of his voice made Alice's heart skip, it was deep, soft, a soothing voice, she felt secured and comfortable with him. As she tried to part her lips to answer, a wave of emotions rushed through her whole being, the heat reddened her face, and her eyes were now filled with sparkling tears. Nothing was wrong, it was just the best day of her life, all this love, the waiting, the time they spent hoping for that day to come, all these emotions were bursting out of her through these tears. She couldn't speak, she closed her eyes, the tears were now flowing, and fell into his arms crying, of joy, happiness, bliss. She tightened her hold, she couldn't stop. Sam knew that she was crying of happiness, he felt it too. So he held her in his arms, like she was everything to him, like he never wanted to let her go. It was warm and reassuring, they knew that it was the place where they were meant to be, in each other's arms. He lightly raised her head, wiped her tears, approached his lips to her ear and whispered : - "I love you Alice". Still in his arms, he could feel Alice's body react to the words he just told. Her whole body felt melted, he let go of their embrace but still held her while they sat on the bench. Hand in hand they stayed there, he got a hold on himself first, and opened the conversation, she just smiled and giggled for some time, but they were used to each other, they had talked millions of times, they knew nearly everything about one another, so the pressure and nervosity dropped, giving them time to get used to this new step of their relationship. 'Part III: Physical (Cosmic Love)' They wanted to take it slow, so they walked all day, he brought her to the most beautiful places in town, had lunch, and then continued wandering around. Evening came and they parted, but they planned to have dinner together later. Sam went home, dreaming about that wonderful day he had, while walking he hit some poles but he was ok, he was in love. Alice went to her apartment, cleaned the place, had a shower, put on a nice dress and some make up. She wanted to be attractive for him. Sam did the same, he put on some clothes that highlighted his manly body, some perfume then he went out to meet his love. They met again, their eyes amazed by the sight, to the others they looked like a couple from heaven. They were still nervous, but they now felt pretty comfortable with each other. They had dinner, talked a lot about everything, their lives, their goals, and their most embarrassing experiences. They were enjoying being together. Time passed, and they left. Sam brought Alice back to her place, they were now standing at the doorstep, deep inside they knew what they both wanted, but none known how to make the first move. Before he got the time to say anything, Alice caressed his face and moved closer and closer to him, when her face was nearly touching his, she closed her eyes and slowly placed her lips against Sam's, triggering a warm wave of desire. For Sam, Alice's lips were soft, warm, and he could feel desire too, flowing from inside of him. For her, his lips felt soft and sweet even better than what she dreamed of. As she parted her lips to kiss him, she felt Sam grab her by the hips and bring her closer to him. Her body was now against his, raising the heat and desire that was starting to burn inside of them. They started kissing slowly, their lips moving in sync, their tongues touching shyly, their first kiss. After a couple of seconds, Sam tightened his grip on Alice's body, and they were now kissing passionately, their body so close they could feel every reaction of the other. Her arms were firmly wrapped around him, but then she caressed his hair, slowed down, moved away a little, and looked at him while grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes and saw her expression, it was an invitation. Without saying a word he silently followed her inside. There she brought him to the room, without turning the light on she took her shoes off and so did Sam. He was facing her back, he could see every curve of her body from the dimmed light of the living room, he wanted to feel it, to explore that body he's been longing for. He approached her, slowly he caressed her shoulders, at his touch Alice was startled, her whole body was filled with electricity, and his hands were warm against her skin. He then caressed her arms, her back, and then he traced the form of her hips as he started to caress her neck with his lips. She shivered her body sending wave after wave of warm excitation to her. He untied her dress, letting it fall to her feet, her now nearly naked body was hot and shaking, she turned around. He could now see her face, her cheeks were red, her eyes were sparkling. He looked down. Her whole body was in front of his eyes, wonderful, curvy, sensitive, and fragile. She came closer to him, while unbuttoning his shirt she was drawing him closer to the bed, she took it off and let it fall on the ground. Caressing his chest, she laid him softly onto the bed, and took off his jeans. On her knees she bent down over him, Sam raised his hand to untie her bra, releasing her breasts that were now against his chest. She laid down on him, her skin was warm against his, and they were trembling, hot from nervosas and eagerness. She looked at him, emotions in her eyes. He caressed her body, every touch of his hands made her shiver. They kissed, their body rubbing against each other, following the rhythm, they were burning from the inside. His fingers pressed harder on her back, her hips, her bottom as she started to feel the first tremors of pleasure, she brought her lips to his neck, each kiss, each feeling of her tongue against his skin made his heartbeat faster, he could feel his blood running all the way to his *****. He was now hard enough for her to feel it against her *****, rubbing against their underwear. He turned over and laid upon her, his hands running over her breasts, he kissed her neck making her body bend in pleasure and excitement. Then he went down to her breasts, touching her ***** with his tongue, making her wet and burning. He dragged his hand down to her ***** caressed it, played with it, excited by the warm moisture. She grabbed the sheets, her body was shaking, uncontrollable, dragging her away from reality, and she couldn’t think of anything, she wanted him more than everything. He raised his head looked at her, sucked her lower lips before touching her tongue with his, making out. He took her underwear off as well as his. His ***** against her ***** was burning, throbbing, he couldn’t wait any longer too. He rubbed it against her *****, she was so horny that she moaned, she couldn’t keep from it, she could feel her body losing control, she was now at the mercy of her lust. She knew it was the time for them to connect, to be one. He spread her legs, caressing her inner thighs, and then dragging his hand to her bottom. He grabbed her hand with the other, holding it against the mattress. As they were still sharing a smoking hot kiss, he put his ***** inside of her. Their lips still locked they stopped breathing as a deep flame burned through them. She could feel his hard ***** throbbing in her pulsating ******. He laid his head against her chest as he pressed his hips against her, getting deeper inside of her, inside the girl he has waited for. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to thrust his hot body up and down slowly on her. She moaned, long, sensual moans of pleasure as his hands grabbed her waist, he raised her, sitting her on his lap, her whole body was his, he caressed every inch of her while she was riding him, their wet body rubbing, she speeded up the movement, each wave of her hips bringing her closer and closer to loosing herself. He lightly bit her neck as they tightened their embrace, his shaking fingers burying deeper in her flesh as their body danced faster and harder. Their bodies were now controlling their mind, the world around them had disappeared, they were alone, their intertwined bodies and souls floating in the deep universe. No stress, no pain, no cold, no hurt, all was pleasure, bliss, colors and lights … LOVE. He laid her down again, holding her closely in his arms, she wrapped herself around him holding him tightly in return, he buried his head in the curve of her neck, his breath against her skin was hot, and fast, as fast as hers. Closely wrapped around each other, caringly and lovingly they continued, slowing down the rhythm, tenderly, they wanted to make this perfect moment last. She took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles, letting go of any hold she had, she gave herself totally to him, to the gummy that had changed her life forever. They stayed there, him in her, resting, taking their time. When to heartbeats had settled, Sam raised, kissed her then smiled a cute, but naughty, smile that aroused her hunger for him. He grabbed her hands and held them higher, firmly pressed against the mattress, exposing her naked body, giving him absolute control over her. He started pushing his hips against hers faster, pushing his ***** deeper in her, watching her body twist as lust consumed her sanity. This sight made his body heat rise. They were wet, hot, burning with passion. They had never lived anything similar before. It was the greatest physical experience of their life. As they could feel the culminating point approaching, Sam laid his body down on her, increasing the speed and the pressure of his movements, rubbing his body all over hers, moving his ***** in and out of her, rising their temperature, their heartbeat and their pleasure. Category:The gummy rules Category:All Pages